Unbalanced
by FlowerGirly
Summary: AU: Rafe and Erol decide to adopt a child after moving in together but they are barely keeping up with work and chores to handle more of a load. They're not the cheeriest pair and under all the stress they struggle to find time for one another. Their bond is a constant rocky one. How long will it take for Erol to get fed up of Rafe's shortcomings? (mini story) Rafe AdlerX Erol


...

* * *

 _Authors note: just a quick short story about my favourite two, if you're wondering I myself don't know where my ideas come from :( , how random. It's just a quicky about a hypothetical scenario if Rafe and Erol were to have a child. Hope you enjoy!_

 _Also check out my other stories :D and happy reading_

* * *

 _ **Grumpy and His Soul Brother**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Little Daniel

* * *

The alarm clock produced an ear splitting ring and its vibration created an agitating disturbance. "Turn it off!" Erol yelled digging his head under his pillow and Rafe tried to tap it with his eyes closed but he continued to miss the button. He then huffed and smashed it and the clock fell to the floor and continued to create a nuisance. But that was it… They were both up.

Erol yawned as he watched the eggs float around the greased pan. He was barely a physical presence and his mind was left in his bed and needed a while before it reached him. Rafe came down the stairs holding their 1 year old child. He looked grumpier than ever and tried his best not to take it out on little Daniel. He came to place him in his high chair but a foul smell disturbed his nose and caused him to huff in annoyance. "Not again" He mumbled. He carried little Daniel at arm's length treating him like a human trash bag than an actual baby.

"He's shit himself" Rafe declared hoping Erol would solve it but he stared at him through half lidded eyes.

"Well then change his diaper" Erol instructed his tone stating sarcasm.

Rafe rolled his eyes and walked away to the other room carrying baby Daniel. He placed him on the changing table; he hung a peg onto his nose to avoid the smell and proceeded to take off the nappy cautiously and wishing to not touch the mess. Little Daniel let out a laugh and Rafe half smiled at the child. "You think this is funny? Why can't you change your own diaper" He complained.

"Rafe?!" Erol yelled from the other room and Adler paused in surprise that he could hear him.

"You don't see me asking you to wipe my ass" He continued and Erol yelled once more.

"I can still hear you! He's a child dammit" Erol screamed and Rafe made a face as he searched for the diaper pack. He pulled one out and stared at it, his mind had gone blank and he'd forgotten how to do it.

"I will be gone two seconds, don't even think about it" He warned baby Daniel and the latter just giggled fortunate to not know what his mean dad was saying. Rafe took the clean diaper with him to the kitchen and flashed it in front of Erol. "How do I do this again?" He gazed puzzled, and Erol shrugged his shoulders.

"The steps are on the back of the pack, and why are you wearing a peg" Erol snatched it off his reddened nose, and Rafe rubbed it in pain. He nodded and went back his head falling back when he saw the mess little Daniel had created.

"I went for 2 minutes! You couldn't help yourself, you had to piss all over the place" He complained and baby Daniel just continued to wiggle and smile innocently. Rafe huffed loudly and grabbed the tissue to clean it but he couldn't bring himself to deal with the trouble this early in the morning. "EROL!" He shrieked and his partner walked in tiredly.

"What?" Erol yawned pulling the tissue roll from his hand. "Just remember… this was your idea" The orange haired man pointed his index finger and squatted down to wipe the floor.

Rafe looked like he was about to cry and purely out of tiredness and stress. Erol continued to wipe away the rest and paused when he glanced Rafe washing little Daniel in the sink like he was a plastic bowl or a plate or some cutlery. Erol furrowed his brows and it was probably him who was going to cry this time but he bit his tongue and didn't comment. He wanted to avoid arguing with Adler before the day had begun.

Meanwhile they had taken long to perform such a simple diaper changing task but at least it was over and they were seated to have breakfast. Rafe searched for his mug and frowned when he didn't find it on the table. "You didn't make my coffee?" He sounded disappointed, he'd been used to finding it ready for him to drink, and Erol huffed and got up.

"I just forgot to add the water" He moaned and passed him the mug but Rafe seemed annoyed with his attitude, like he hadn't been the one who did everything. Erol passed baby Daniel his baby bottle and the infant gulped away cheerfully. You'd think the joy in that child would fade over time with his parents' negative energy.

"You working till late?" Erol disturbed the silence and Rafe looked up to meet his gaze but he'd been occupied with buttering his toast.

"No, not today… I'll get Daniel at 5… you?" Rafe tried to sound cheerier but his aloof voice didn't help.

"Yeah…" Erol sighed and as he looked up Rafe glimpsed his tired eyebags, he'd forgotten that this was just as tiring for Erol as it was for him. They'd moved in together for almost three years now, and by the second year they adopted a child to start their own little family. During those three years life was a rollercoaster for both of them, and they pretty much argued on a daily basis, eventually they were convinced they would work out their differences but that seemed to take longer than they'd hoped. Other than their difficult temperament, the struggle of everyday life, work and trying to balance it all seemed to get the best of them. Once baby Daniel joined the family they were convinced things would be sweeter with his new energy in the house, but it added to the pile of chores. They hardly had time for themselves to even have time for each other and the only meal they shared was breakfast but that was the only time neither of them felt like talking. Rafe's grumpy morning rituals didn't seem to improve and on some days they were worst than others, as for Erol he was sleep deprived from running around most the time, from work and then coming home and trying to do anything Rafe wasn't capable of doing on his own, which was pretty much almost everything.

Rafe opened the front door and almost walked out.

"Rafe your keys…" Erol pointed out and Adler seemed annoyed at himself for forgetting again, he took them and almost rushed out before Erol called him again.

"Rafe… Daniel" he pointed to the child who was still seated in his high chair and Adler sighed in aggravation for his memory had let him down again. He picked the infant up and tried to walk out the third time.

"Rafe…" Erol called more quietly.

"What?!" Adler moaned frustrated at his constant nagging. But he didn't forget anything this time. Erol walked over to him and cupped his chin, and Rafe tried to exhale to calm himself for getting angry over nothing again. Adler kissed him as though he was apologising for his bad temper but he'd never fully say the word. Erol smiled tiredly and then kissed baby Daniel on the forehead and then kissed his tiny hand and Rafe nodded and left, his smile lines deepened as he got further to the car and Erol just smiled back and waved.

* * *

Erol collapsed onto the sofa, closing his eyes to rest for a few minutes before he begun to do the laundry. He heard the door open and assumed Rafe had finished work, but the latter went upstairs immediately and missed him. Erol told himself that would be enough resting but he wanted to cherish the sweet moment he was deprived of during the day. And now too, there was a knock on the door and Erol slowly dragged his feet to see to it. He opened the door to find his father.

"Daaaad… and Daniel" He tried to not sound surprised but his dad seemed to be in a hurry.

"I've got to go to work, sorry can't hold onto Danny for longer" His dad apologized handing him the child and Erol smiled and nodded.

"Thank you…" Erol smiled half heartedly, but his father waved and rushed quickly. The former closed the door and looked at the clock. It was half seven, Rafe was meant to pick him up at 5. Just then Adler had walked down the stairs and paused in shock when he realised he'd forgotten about little Daniel, but Erol was too tired to scold him and walked away. Rafe followed him quickly wishing he had, he needed him to remind him how much of a pathetic parent he was. Adler tried to take Danny away but Erol moved his arm and held him tightly to his side.

"I've got him" Erol said irritated, and Rafe frowned.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized quietly but Erol still gave him the silent treatment.

"I'm sorry your other dad is such an ass, we have to put up with him, me and you" Erol kissed little Danny and placed him on the floor to crawl.

Rafe half smiled and squatted down to the infant. "You're one unlucky little guy huh" Adler shook the child's hand and little Danny giggled and tried to grab his face. "No seriously… I'm an ass hole" Rafe smiled and picked him up as he sat down.

"He's heard you say that word so many times his first word will probably be asshole" Erol pointed out and sat onto the floor beside him.

"Who do you think he'd call dad first?" Rafe asked lifting Daniel up in the air.

"It should be me… You're mom" Erol nudged his shoulder playfully.

"No. I'm dad, you're mom" Rafe insisted with his expressionless face.

"No. I'm dad" Erol shoved him and attempted to snatch little Danny but Rafe pulled him back and it was like they were fighting over a rag doll.

"No you're not, we can't both be dad, you have to be mom" Rafe argued seriously, and Erol kicked him out of annoyance.

"I think we need to get him some new toys. He cries a lot recently, he must be bored" Erol revealed and let off an exhausted sigh.

"He cries because your face bores him" Rafe remarked spitefully and kissed the baby's chubby cheeks.

"He cries because he was unfortunate to have a dad like you" Erol responded back rolling his eyes. "I mean wouldn't you cry if your dad forgot about you" Erol took a dig and smiled when Rafe glared at him.

"No I wouldn't… I'd get over it" Adler tried to dismiss the situation as if it was a minor problem, and Erol thought he'd let him think he'd won that one, but he had other things to be getting on with anyway. "Where you going?" Rafe looked up at him.

"Got to do the laundry" Erol announced and took slow strides to the laundry room. Rafe followed him a few minutes later and took the basket from him.

"I'll do it" He offered but Erol attempted to take it back, but had no energy to stretch further.

"No I got it" Erol sounded tired.

"No, go get some rest. Let me help" Rafe proceeded to push the dirty clothes into the washing machine.

"Did you leave Danny on his own again?" Erol frowned and Rafe shook his head in denial.

"No. He's playing" Rafe insisted.

"He's a baby Rafe, you can't leave him unattended dammit" Erol raised his voice crossed and stomped back to the living room. Adler pursed his lips and made an unhappy face as he turned on the washing machine. He couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong and although he tried his best everything didn't seem to go his way. All he knew now was he needed a long nap to forget all of it.

* * *

They were tucked into bed by 10 and little Danny was fast asleep in his cot in the other room. Rafe placed his head on Erol's back as the other lay beside him still as a corpse. "You didn't go work today?" He inquired quietly.

"Hmm" Erol was beyond tired to even open his mouth to speak. He just produced a grunt that was meant to mean a no.

"I'll make breakfast tomorrow…" Rafe offered but he didn't receive a response and he moved to check on Erol to find his eyes closed and he'd fallen asleep. Adler covered him with the blanket and turned off the table side lamp. He then returned to his earlier position, using Erol's back as his pillow and closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

 _Flowergirly~_

 _If you liked fave, follow & review! :D _

_Also check out my other fics :_

 _Uncharted/Jak crossover :Dark sides & Flaws of Character _

_Uncharted: Friendless_

 _Tenks!_


End file.
